Depression is one of the most prevalent and disabling psychiatric disorders, and evidence suggests that low-income Latinos may be at particularly high risk for experiencing the disorder. However, utilization of formal mental health services is very low in this population, especially among less acculturated or recent immigrants. Latino men may be especially at risk for underutilizing services, due to both their minority status and the impact of masculine gender norms that proscribe seeking help for problems in living. Given the rapidly increasing growth in the Latino population in the US, it is critical for researchers to clarify barriers to treatment utilization in Latino men. To date, no research has examined the cultural and gender-related variables that predict attitudes towards mental health treatment and treatment-seeking behavior in this population. We propose to conduct the first systematic investigation of the culture- and gender-based psychological variables underlying the underutilization of depression treatment by low-income, Latino men. The long-term goal of this research is to identify specific ways in which current treatments can be modified or enhanced to make them more appealing and relevant to Latino men, ultimately improving the use of care by these men. This study will utilize quantitative and qualitative methodology and will target a sample of low-income Latino men experiencing clinically significant symptoms of depression. The quantitative portion will consist of 120 Latino men (60 who are currently in treatment, and 60 who are not) who will complete interview and self-report assessments at two time points measuring a variety of predictors of treatment-seeking behavior, including attitudes toward mental health treatment, stigma, and perceived barriers to care. In addition, a central focus of the quantitative portion will be to measure culture- and gender-based psychological variables that we predict will be associated with the more proximal predictors of treatment-seeking behavior. The qualitative portion will consist of individual interviews with approximately 24 Latino men and will focus on understanding the processes by which decisions to seek treatment for depression are made, and the role that culture and gender play in the treatment-seeking process. The specific research aims of this investigation are: (1) To understand how low-income Latino men conceptualize depression, coping with depression, and depression treatment (2) To identify and understand the facilitative factors and barriers that low-income Latino men experience when considering seeking treatment for depression (3) To explore the ways that specific culturally-based and gender-based psychological variables influence depression treatment-seeking in low-income Latino men (4) To develop a preliminary model of how culture and gender-related variables influence the ways in which low-income Latino men interpret depressive symptoms and choose to seek or not seek treatment. Depression is one of the most prevalent and disabling psychiatric disorders, yet treatment utilization rates remain very low, especially among low-income minorities. Latino men are at a particularly heightened risk for not seeking mental health services when needed. This study is designed to clarify reasons why many low-income Latino men do not seek help when they are depressed, thus providing the groundwork for improved services for this high risk group.